ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Jet (The Last Airbender)
How Jet joined the Tourney Jet was the teenage leader of a group of refugee Earth Kingdom children who called themselves the Freedom Fighters. When Jet was only eight years old, he witnessed his parents' deaths at the hands of the Fire Nation soldiers known as the Rough Rhinos. Jet grew up to become a hook sword-wielding vigilante, possessing a burning hatred for the Fire Nation and going to extreme lengths to exact his revenge, even to the point of endangering innocent lives in a raid of a small Fire Nation-occupied Earth Kingdom town. Jet disbanded the Freedom Fighters after an encounter with Team Avatar; he and two of his friends, Longshot and Smellerbee, decided to start a new life in Ba Sing Se. When he tried to expose Prince Zuko and Iroh as firebenders, the Dai Li arrested and brainwashed him into submission. A second encounter with the Avatar and his friends revealed the truth of the Dai Li to Jet, and he helped them find Appa by leading them to Lake Laogai, the Dai Li headquarters. There, Jet was fatally wounded by Long Feng when he overcame the hypnosis placed upon him. Six months passed since the end of the Hundred Year War. Jet was somehow returned to life by the Soul Society Court Guard Squads. If he wishes to have a second chance at a normal human life, Jet must win a Tournament held by Nanao Ise. How to unlock *Win a Chess Brawl with Zuko as the leader. *Play 805 matches For both methods, you must fight Jet at the Kuatan Jungle. Alternatively, the players can avoid clashing with Jet by wishing for him from Black Star Shenron. After defeating Jet, or wishimg for him from Black Star Shenron, or purchasing him for 525 Smash coins in the Smash Store, the announcer will say "Someone else has joined the Tourney!" after a Smash Ball appears on the lower-right corner of the screen with a message saying "You can now use the young Freedom Fighter vigilante commander, Jet!" He will be seen left of Kazuma, below Kabal and above Tarkus. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Jet has his hookswords crossed with his wheat piece coming out of his mouth. After the announcer calls his name Jet swings his hook swords right, then slides his right hooksword down the left then flips to the camera and crouches lightly saying "My name is Jet, and these are my Freedom Fighters." Special Moves Speedy Slash (Neutral) Jet takes his hookswords and dashes through slashing two times. Bolting Kick (Side) Jet quickly speeds forward giving a heavy kick to the opponent. Hooked Tornado (Up) Jet does a double swing with his hookswords before following up with the rising strike. Hooked Slam (Down) Jet slams his hookswords down on the opponent's shoulders. If he does, he slams his forward, then back, then finishes with a jumping slam. Grand Jet (Hyper Smash) Jet spreads his arms saying "Down you go." then runs forward with his hookswords rapidly, then finishes with a six hit rising strike of his hookswords. Jet Hooked Dance (Final Smash) Jet half-circles his hookswords saying "You'll get yourself killed doing that." then dashes to his opponent. If he hits, he cuts the opponent's chest four times, cutting the ribs, then flips the opponent with his left hooksword, fracturing the skull, Finally, Jet does a flip kick, that breaks the neck, and blows the opponent away. Victory Animations #Jet does a speedy slash then says "That's a great score." #*Jet does a speedy slash then says "Show me that skill again, sometime." (Nanao victories only) #Jet lowers his hookswords saying "I've done some things in my past that I'm not proud of," then puts his swords away and continues "but that's why I'm going to Ba Sing Se: for a new beginning. A second chance." #*Jet lowers his hookswords saying "If you have any honor left..." then puts his swords away and continues "you will take me to your father, firebender." (Zuko victories only) #Jet raises his wheat pice, then does a rising slash, then a left, then right slash and spreads himself saying "Today, we struck another blow against the Fire Nation swine." On-Screen Appearance Jet runs quickly in and says "Go ahead, show them what you can do." then takes out his hookswords. Special Quotes *Jet runs quickly in and says "Do you like destroying towns? Do you like destroying families? Do you?" then takes out his hookswords. (When fighitng Nanao) Trivia *Jet's rival is the co-lieutenant of Court Guard Squad 1, Nanao Ise. *Jet shares his Japanese voice actress with Mamiya, Master Chloe, Gengar, Ranmaru Mori and Ginchiyo Tachibana. *Jet shares his French voice actor with Vladimir A. Makarov, Monstrous Ogre, Necrodeus and Drapion. *Jet shares his German voice actor with Elder Tomas, Anubis and Nnoitra Gilga. *Jet shares his Arabic voice actor with Heidern, Rock Howard, Tuxedo Mask, Erwin, Banagher Links (in all his Mobile Suits), T. Hawk, Shiro Tokisada Amakusa, Manabu Itagaki, Neptuneman and Bang Shishigami. *Jet shares his Mandarin Chinese voice actor with Lu Su, Spade, Shingen Takeda, Barry the Chopper and Lugia. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Playable characters Category:Male characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Unlockable characters